


Lyrium's Burn

by Dexterous_Sinistrous, kilaem



Series: Art Shorts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Elf Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, M/M, Mage Derek Hale, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilaem/pseuds/kilaem
Summary: originally posted 30/12/2017





	Lyrium's Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyredhoodling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredhoodling/gifts).



> originally posted 30/12/2017

“Was it that bad?” Derek softly asked, hoping it wasn’t too awkward to ask. 

“I’m sorry, it’s… it was fine,” Stiles hollowly stated. He seemed to catch himself, turning to look at Derek. “That’s a lie. It was better than anything I could have dreamed,” he stated with a smile, a faint blush burning high on his cheeks. 

Derek looked down, a soft smile gracing his lips. “It wasn’t too strange being with a man?” 

He knew so little of Stiles’ romantic past, only now the great disdain he held for magic. He tried to pretend that it didn’t bother him to know he could never do away with something that pained Stiles so. 

“No, of course not,” Stiles replied, turning to look back at the fire. “I began to remember—my life before. Flashes really. This is too much, too fast, I can’t— I can’t do this,” he stumbled through his uncertainty. 

Derek sat up, looking at Stiles. “Your life before… before the lyrium?” He tried not to press. 

“I’ve never remembered anything before the ritual,” Stiles admitted. “And for the briefest moment, I recalled everything. It all came back in a rush, and then slipped away.” 

“Don’t you want your memories back?” Derek asked, unsure where Stiles was taking the conversation. 

“Perhaps you don’t realize how upsetting this is,” Stiles sharply answered as he paced before the fireplace. “I’ve never before remembered anything. And I’ve lost it all again. I can’t… I can’t…” 

“We could work through this,” Derek quickly stated, moving closer to the edge of the bed. He knew that Stiles was pushing to break it all off. 

“I feel like a fool, all I wanted was to be happy…” Stiles’ voice broke towards the end of his confession. “If only for a little while,” he weakly added. 

He couldn’t recall the pain of the lyrium burning his skin, but he imagined that this pain in his heart was worse. “I’m sorry.” 


End file.
